Interacting with Yuno Gasai
by ClovnissMockingjay3
Summary: This fanfic is about you interacting with Yuno Gasai. Those of you who have seen Mirai Nikki: Future Diary, would understand. Read the rest of the fanfic to find out what happens. I do not own Mirai Nikki: Future Diary or Yuno Gasai. They belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy.


**Hey guys. What's good? Are you having a good day? Good. If not, then I understand. Hopefully this fanfic will distract you from all of the bullcrap that is in your life.**

 **This is a fanfic about you and Yuno Gasai. I don't wanna take too much of your time, so you can read everything else down below. Those of you who have not seen Mirai Nikki, aka: The Future Diary, you should go watch that, it is awesome. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **I do not own Mirai Nikki: The Future Diary or the character. They belong to their** **respectful owners. Enjoy. Peace out.**

* * *

You're at the bus stop, sitting down on the bench. The sky is blue and the sun is in the sky. You're on your phone. Probably playing a game, watching youtube or on a social media app like twitter or something.

How long has it been now? You've been waiting for a long time now. Bored out of your mind, you decided to get up and leave, when all of a sudden...

"Hey. I'm sorry I took so long." The girl said as she sat down next to you on the bench.

"I was just trying to get ready. Like, picking out what to wear, putting my make up on, you know, all that stuff." The girl said.

The both of you are silent, not knowing what to say. Then she spoke.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't told you my name. My name's Yuno Gasai. What's your name?" Yuno asked. You told her your name.

"Wow. That's a nice name. Pretty cool." Yuno said.

"I'm glad you decided to come to the park with me. It's really nice out here, don't you think so?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question.

"Yeah. I agree. The sky is blue, the sun is in the sky, everything is beautiful." Yuno said.

"So, I made sure to bring some stuff with me, before we head out to the park. Like food, water, snacks, oh this is going to be so much fun! And the best part is that I get to spend this day with you, senpai. My friend." Yuno said.

You smiled at that.

"This is going to be the best day ever! I just know it! Yuno said with enthusiasm."

Then the bus came.

"Oh! The bus is here! Let's go senpai!" Yuno said as she grabbed hold of your hand, leading you to the bus.

The only one here is the bus driver. You and Yuno are the only passengers here.

"Sit with me, senpai." Yuno commanded.

Yuno sat down first and you sat down next to her. The doors close shut and the bus driver starts driving. Now you and Yuno are heading to the park.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

 **The park.**

The bus stops and the doors open. You and Yuno have reached your destination.

"We're here senpai! Let's go!" Yuno said as she once again grabbed hold of your hand, leading you out of the bus and into the park.

The doors close shut and the bus driver drives off, disappearing out of sight.

"Ah. Alone, at last. It's just you and me. It's beautiful out here. Don't you think?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question.

"Yeah. I agree." Yuno said.

"Hey, let's go sit on that bench right there. Come on." Yuno said as she grabbed hold of your hand again, leading you to the bench.

Yuno sat down first and you sat down with her.

"Hey. I'm really glad to have a friend like you. You're really special to me. And I do care about you, senpai. I really do." Yuno said truthfully.

You smiled at her. Her words really touched you in a special way. Like you're important to her.

"Look at me senpai. Do I look pretty?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question. She blushed and giggled.

"Thank you senpai. It's nice to know that you think I'm pretty. You're so sweet and handsome. You're perfect." Yuno said truthfully.

You blushed when she said those words to you.

"Hey, you look hungry. Don't worry, I brought some food for us. Hold on." Yuno said as she grabbed her bag and opened it to get some food.

She took out two sandwiches.

"Here senpai. One for you and one for me. I know this is your favorite. I hope you enjoy it." Yuno said as she started eating her sandwich.

You started eating your sandwich as well.

"Do you like it?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question.

"Oh good. I thought you would hate it. I'm glad you like it." Yuno said.

Now the both of you have finished eating your sandwiches.

"Ah. That was delicious. Wasn't it, senpai?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question.

"Yeah. I think so too." Yuno said.

"Hey, senpai...I've noticed that you would get bullied by all these mean people everyday. It makes me angry when these people bully you everyday. I wished I did something back then, but...I was afraid to do anything about it." Yuno said in a sad tone.

Those bullies. Oh man, all of the things that they did to you. It must've sucked. Really bad.

"But then...that day when I saw those bullies beating you up...it was at that moment that I had enough. To be honest, it was really fun, actually. Beating the crap out of that boy, breaking his arms and making him cry like a little baby. Honestly, that boy is pathetic. He asked for it though. He shouldn't have messed with you from the start." Yuno said, reminding you the events that happened in the past.

"Oh, I'm sorry for reminding you all of that stuff that happened in the past. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about those bullies bullying you anymore...I made it perfectly clear that if they ever attempt to bully you again...well, let's just say, it'll be their last time that they will ever get to bully you again." Yuno said, with a grin on her face.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry if I'm being creepy. Would you like something to drink?

You responded to her question.

"Okay, what would you like to drink?" Yuno asked.

You responded to her question.

"Okay. Let me see if I have it. Hold on." Yuno said, getting you the drink that you asked for.

"Okay, here you go. It's the drink you asked for. One is for me and one is for you. I knew this was your favorite. I hope you enjoy it." Yuno said, taking a sip of her drink.

You took a sip of your drink. It was good. So you started drinking more of it...then suddenly you started feeling dizzy. You couldn't keep your eyes open.

You could barely stand on your feet. Yuno noticed this happening to you.

"Oh. You look tired. Don't worry senpai. Everything will be okay. I promise." Yuno said as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The basement.**

It's dark. It's quiet. It's silent. You hear the door open and then close shut. You hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Something or someone is coming from the stairs.

The sound of the footsteps become silent...then suddenly...you hear someone whispering in your ear.

"Hello senpai. You're moving around a little bit. Does that mean, you're finally waking up?" Yuno asked, giggling.

"At first, I thought you wouldn't wake up. Oh senpai, I've been waiting for so so so long. And now...it's happening." Yuno said.

"I'm going to remove your blindfold, okay?" Yuno said making sure if it's okay with you.

You nodded.

"Good. Stay still my love." Yuno said as she began taking your blindfold off.

Now you can see again. You're sitting down on a chair with your hands tied to the chair. What you just saw...was a pink haired girl covered in what looks like...blood. Your eyes widened. You start shaking in fear. You were about to scream but Yuno stopped you.

"No, no no, shh shh shh. It's okay senpai. Don't worry, the blood is not mind. I promise." Yuno said as she laughed hysterically, like a psycho.

You asked her a question.

"Huh? Where did the blood come from? Well, remember those bullies that bullied you? I got rid of them all. Your ex, who broke your heart, I got rid of her too. Your friends who stabbed you in the back, I got rid of them too, I did this all for you, senpai. I was trying to protect you. That's all." Yuno said with a grin on her face.

You're so scared right now. Trying to escape would probably not end well. You're too afraid to do anything because you might get murdered by this pretty little psycho.

"Now that we're here together, you won't have to worry about getting hurt. I'm here for you senpai. As long as you love me I will never hurt you, my love." Yuno said as she placed both of her hands on your cheeks and kissed you.

She kisses you three times and then breaks away with a grin on her face.

"Did you like that, senpai? I've never kissed anyone before. And now...I have. My first kiss was with you. And I'm glad it was you who I just kissed right now." Yuno said as she kissed you.

"No one will find you. No one will hurt you. No one will take you away from me. I'll make sure of that. You'll be safe here with me. I will keep you here until you love me. I did all of this for you because I love you. You understand, right?" Yuno asked.

You nodded.

"Good." Yuno said.

"It's time to go to sleep, honey." Yuno said as she took out a syringe and sticked the needle in your neck.

You start feeling dizzy again. You try keeping your eyes open but it's not working. You try to speak but your words don't sound clear.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay senpai. Everything will be okay. I promise." Yuno said as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you senpai. And I know deep inside you love me too. I don't care how long it takes. I will wait for you to admit it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon you will love me. Someday you will. Someday." Yuno said as she kissed your cheek.

"Goodnight senpai...my darling...my love." Yuno said as she kissed your lips and watches you sleep the night away.

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it here. Pretty cool, huh? So what did you think about this fanfic? Leave your reviews down below. This was just something I made so that you guys can interact with Yuno Gasai. Those of you who know what she is would understand. Those of you who don't know what she is, just google her and you'll see who she is. She's from** **Mirai Nikki, aka: The Future Diary. You guys can go ahead and watch that if you want to.**

 **You guys are amazing, you're** **beautiful, you're wonderful and you can achieve anything you set your mind to, no matter what anyone tells you.**

 **Try your best to make your goals come true, try your best to make your dreams come true and live your dreams. I hope you guys have a beautiful day that's dipped in awesome sauce. And that's a wrap. Peace out guys. I'm out. Bye. :).**


End file.
